The Great Request
by mistyhollowdrummer
Summary: The Otogi Bank gets a lot of requests: Strange requests, hard requests, odd requests, and fun requests. This request… Follows all of those categories. RyoushixRyouko
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay okay okay, so like, I was stalking- Er, I mean_ looking_ around fanfiction for Ryouko and Ryoushi since I love this couple, but there aren't even many fanfictions. I think I counted two or three that I really liked! Come on people! GET UP! GET SOME WRITING DONE! AND DO IT RIGHT! XD I read fanfiction with poor grammar and stuffs, and I'm okay with it if your language isn't English, but if you're American, have been born and raised in American, come on, use some proper grammar. I'm not trying to offend people, I'm just saying I hate it when it looks like people don't put any effort into what they write! ... Wow, where did this ranting come from? That was not what I meant to do. XD I just want to expand this anime and manga because they are great, the animation is beautiful, the story is so well written, and no one seems to know about it! I just got back from Zenkaikon, and three to four people recognized me, out of over three thousand people! Oh my gosh! I ish so disappointed in you people. XD**

**So, this came from my favorite Korean Drama, to the Beautiful You. It's going to kind of follow the context of the drama, but I'll try not to use too much. For example, the beginning is VVVVEEEERRRRYYY different from this. I hope it is okay. Y_Y Go watch the drama though. It has Sulli from F(x) and Minho from Shinee (You wouldn't know these people unless you heard their music XD) and it's awesome~~~**

**Okay, song of the day! Everyone give it up for the totally new group GI (Global Icon) And their debut song Beatles! (Beatles refers to the beat of a song, not actual beatles. XD)**

** watch?v=3j1E5DKVPr0**

**Alright, that's it for me! MISTY OUT! X'D**

* * *

**The Great Request**

**Chapter 1**

Ryouko's golden eyes looked up at the wooden polls of the bunk bed above her. She glared at them through the dim light, cursing at them like it was their fault she was awake. She rolled over on her side and closed her eyes, trying to let sleep overcome her still tired senses and relax in a dreamless sleep, but fate was cruel, and the alarm clock on the bed stand next to the bed went off. She groaned, hating how she had woken up only minutes before the alarm went off. She heard her roommate, Ringo Aki, shuffling in her sleep above and waking up, and Ryouko sighed, a hiss hiding somewhere behind it.

Ryouko pushed herself up onto her shaking elbows, her body slightly damp from sweat. She recalled the reason as to why she was so sweaty and awake, and it was because of a dream. Any dream in the world she would ask for, anything at all, but no, she had to have one about… _Him_.

"Ah~" Ringo stretched her arms over her head and sighed as her muscles awoke from a good night's sleep. "Ryouko~ Are you awake?" She asked in a chipper voice.

"Yeah, I'm awake." Ryouko let her legs slide off of her bedside as she spoke. Unlike Ringo, Ryouko didn't feel awake, she felt so tired that she could pass out at any moment.

"You don't sound very awake to me." Ringo hung over the railing of her bed to look at Ryouko. "You actually look a little flushed. Do you have a fever?" She asked.

"No, I just didn't sleep well, that's all." Ryouko got up and without another word, went over to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her, but she didn't lock it. Once she was behind the door, all she could do was sigh in relief when she was out of sight from the world.

Her head felt fuzzy, like she was forgetting something, but she knew that wasn't the case. She went over to the sink and turned the water on, leaving it cold so she could splash the water in her face. The water was actually very soothing to her; it made her warm body cool down and it was enough to make Ryouko feel a little awake. She knew it wouldn't last long, but at least it was something. Taking a minute to relish in the water, she scooped some into her hands and began to drink.

She couldn't suppress a purr of delight to how good it felt going down her throat. She was too happy with something as simple as water. She drank some more while she stood there and after what might have been minutes of this, she stopped and sighed. There was a knock on the door from Ringo, who was waiting for Ryouko outside the door.

"Ryouko, are you okay?" She asked from behind the door. Ryouko almost answered, but then stopped. She wasn't actually sure of her answer, so she didn't. "Is it okay if I can come in?" Ringo asked.

"Yeah…" Ryouko said. The door clicked and Ringo popped her head in, a small frown on her face.

"Are you sick?" She asked.

"No, just tired." Ryouko leaned against the counter, silently thanking it for being cold.

"You didn't sleep well last night?" Ringo asked. Ryouko opened her mouth to answer, but she didn't exactly know how to answer that without feeling embarrassed. Instead, she just nodded her head. "Oh my, well maybe you should stay here today and try to catch up on some sleep. I can handle things at the Otogi Bank myself." Ringo offered. Ryouko shook her head.

"No, if I do that I won't sleep well tonight either. Besides, with the new school year starting, there's way too much to do. I'll tire myself out today and sleep like a baby tonight." Ryouko smiled gently to Ringo, reassuring her that she was okay.

"Well, okay," Ringo sounded unsure and hesitant, but why would she argue with Ryouko? She had very good points and a strong argument. "Well, I'm going to go get changed." Ringo said.

"Alright, I'll be out in a minute." Ryouko said and went back to quenching her thirst with the water.

"Oh yeah, hey Ryouko," Ringo looked through the opened door again, watching Ryouko drink.

"Hm?" Ryouko still had water in her mouth.

"So in your dream, did you and Ryoushi go all the way, or were you just making out half the time?" Ryouko's eyes went wide at Ringo's statement and she spat out the water that nearly choked her. "Oh my, looks like it was a heavy dream after all." Ringo said.

"W-What?!" Ryouko, once she wasn't choking on water, turned around and squealed loudly, her cheeks multiple shades of red. "I was not dreaming about Ryoushi!" The wolf clenched her fists together and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well you were moaning half the night and you kept repeating his name." Ringo stated. Ryouko felt her face flush even more, if it were possible, and she yelled.

"It's not like that, it's not like that at all!" She yelled.

"Then what was your dream about?" Little red asked her.

"I…" Ryouko didn't think about what _good_ explanation she had to cover up her actual dream. "I-I… Had cramps!" Oh, good one. Original too.

"And you were moaning Ryoushi's name… Because…?" Ringo grinned, knowing already that Ryouko was lying to her.

"I-I was beating the crap out of him!" Ryouko huffed.

"Oh… Well okay then." Ringo closed the door without another word. She waited outside the door, giggling to herself. _"It's funny how bad she really is at this."_ She thought. There was a loud scream from inside the bathroom, and Ringo nearly broke out into laughter, but kept herself quiet.

* * *

The walk to the Otogi Bank seemed to be a little longer than any other day when they walked to school. Ryouko was excessively quiet and kept back only a few paces, giving Ringo a giddy feeling. To Ringo, it was so cute how embarrassed Ryouko actually was about a simple sex dream. Well, to Ryouko, it probably wasn't simple, but she was making a bigger deal out of it than it actually was.

"So Ryouko, why do you think Liszt asked us to come by?" Ringo asked, hoping to get some pressure off of Ryouko's shoulders. Ryouko seemed surprised, like she didn't think Ringo would talk to her, but none the less she looked up and began to talk.

"I don't know… Maybe we have some new people hoping to join the bank?" Ryouko questioned. Ringo hummed in response while nodding her head.

"That's a good one." She said. "It beats my idea."

"What was your idea?" Ryouko curiously asked.

"I thought maybe we needed to do paperwork for the principal again." Little red said.

"That could be it." Ryouko mumbled, her thoughts trailing off to the dream once again.

"Hey you guys!" The two teen girls turned around to see none other than Ryoushi Morino running towards them, his hand waving and a big smile on his face. Usually Ryouko, if Ryoushi was in her dreams, would quickly turn around and beat him up, leaving him clueless as to why she did this, but today, the thought of even touching him after a dream like that made her shiver. Instead, she turned around and kept on walking like she didn't know he was there.

"Hi Ryoushi," Ringo said in a chipper mood once he caught up to them.

"Good morning, Ringo," He said through a breath. When he caught his breath and got the chance to look up at Ryouko, she was already halfway across the block.

"Ah, h-hey wait!" He yelled and went after her.

"Oh my, she's in such a funny mood today." Ringo laughed to herself before doing the same as him and running after the two. She was the last to catch up, but by the time she got there, she could feel the awkwardness already forming between the two. Ryoushi tried to speak, but every time he did, she didn't say anything. She didn't even move her head for an answer. _"She could at least give him the benefit of the doubt." _Ringo thought.

"Um…" Ryoushi began. "So… Does anyone know why Liszt called us to the bank?"

"You mean he asked you to come too?" Ringo asked.

"Yeah. Why did you think I'm going the same way as you?" Ryoushi smiled and asked.

"I just thought you were stalking Ryouko again." Ringo explained. Ryouko blushed once again and turned around.

"R-Ringo, stop talking!" She yipped.

"Well that's what I thought. He asked anyway." Ringo smiled and walked ahead, leaving Ryoushi confused, but also embarrassed.

"So none of us know why Liszt wants us at the bank; do I understand that correctly?" Ringo asked.

"Well if I or Ryouko don't know-" Ryouko blushed and tilted her head down when she heard Ryoushi say her name. "Then I guess that's right." Ryoushi said.

"Oh my, this could be something serious if he's not telling us." Ringo said and sighed.

"You don't think something wrong with the bank, do you?" Ryoushi asked.

"If it were that serious I'm sure he would have told us." Ryouko mumbled.

"Unless we're meeting the others there too. If they join us, it may Liszt is closing the bank." Little red explained.

"B-But I don't want the bank to be closed." Ryoushi whined.

"Well we don't know that yet, Ryoushi. It could be some prank he thinks is hilarious or he wants us to do paperwork." Ringo assured. "That's why he didn't tell us, so we'd be pulled into his trap."

Through the walk they discussed what could be the other reasons as to why Liszt called them to the bank. Once it was even suggested that Liszt was going to admit he was a transgender and was going to admit it to everyone.

"That makes no sense!" Ringo laughed out hard.

"Yes it does! Isn't he always dressing up like a girl?" Ryoushi asked.

"He's got a point." The wolf spoke up as she moved the bookcase out of the way that led to the actual bank itself. The three made their way down the stairs to the hall and continued on their conversation, and eventually all three were laughing as they made it into the large room that was the main office.

"Ah, there you guys are." The three teens laughing died down as they saw Liszt Kiriki, the one they were previously talking about and the banks manager, was just walking into the room. He sat down at his desk, smiling to see his friends and partners in such a good mood. Undoubtedly, Ryouko was in a much better mood than she was in this morning. "And I see you're all in a good mood. What is it that's so funny?"

"Oh, it's nothing president." Ringo finished her giggling as they walked into the room and assured him. He was obviously confused, but since he knew they wouldn't tell him, he let it be.

"Well then, I'm glad to see you guys this morning. It's been sometime, hasn't it?" He was also in a great mood.

"It's only been a couple of weeks." Ryouko stated flatly.

"Has it been? Oh my, it feels like it's been much longer. Well, I'm still glad to see that you guys came today." He said.

"So, what's this about anyway?" Ryouko asked, joining Ringo on the couch.

"Yeah; the bank isn't getting shut down or anything, is it?" Ryoushi sat on the other couch, knowing that, somehow, Ryouko wouldn't be too pleased if he got too close to her.

"Oh no, it's nothing like that." There was relief in the teens when Liszt said this.

"So what is it then?" Ringo asked.

"Well, we have gotten a _special_ request." The way he said special made them all doubt what he had to say next.

"I didn't know we did requests during break." Ryoushi looked over to Ringo and Ryouko and said.

"We don't." Ryouko mumbled.

"Oh well, this one isn't effective until the new school year, but I had you guys come here so we could go over it." Liszt explained. "Well that and this is a long term request." He added.

"How long term?" Ringo asked.

"Well… It begins at the beginning of the school year and ends when the school year does." He said, a nervous laugh following close behind.

"That's a little too _long term_ for me." Ryouko huffed and crossed her legs together.

"Well, it's actually easy in some ways and hard in the others. It's good though because you won't even know it's a request. You'll still be going to a school and staying in a dorm." Liszt said.

"Oh, well I guess it doesn't sound too bad." Ringo put her finger to her lips and thought about it.

"Hold on." Ryouko interrupted. "You just said we'll be going to _a school_ and staying in_ a dorm_. Are you transferring us to some new school or something?" Ryouko stood up and stalked over to where Liszt's desk was.

"Uh, w-well, you could say that." Liszt backed up in his chair, feeling death knocking on his door.

"What? Why are you doing that?!" Ringo joined Ryouko at the desk, and Ryoushi followed quickly after her.

"How could you do that?! I just got here too!" Ryoushi joined in with the yelling as they all began yelling at him.

"Now wait, wait a minute!" Liszt yelled over the group of teens. Their yelling stopped, and he sighed. "Let me explain it first!" He said, his voice a little too loud from having to yell over them.

The group of teens all went back to the couch, except this time they all sat together, all feeling very trustful towards each other, but not Liszt.

"Let me explain. Have any of you heard of Raida Academy?" The three looked at each other, but it was obvious none of them had heard about it.

"Well, they name sounds kind of familiar." Ryoushi mumbled to himself.

"Well, they recently just got a new principal, but he's… Well… Had a past."

"What kind of past?" Ryouko asked.

"He was known for getting out of debt but selling slaves, mainly children. He was originally from America, but moved here to escape the law. Some of the faculty is worried that since that Raida is in such a debt with other schools and the government, he may try this. They don't trust him enough and want someone to watch him. He's very sneaky and no one has ever actually caught him doing anything, that's why they called us. They hoped we could lend some students to pose as students at the school and hope that if he tries anything, we can bust him for it." Liszt said.

"How is that not a difficult request?" Ringo asked with attitude.

"Why would someone hire a man like that in the first place?" Ryoushi asked, and it was a good question. Now the debate began between the students as they went over this and their decision.

"Well, here's the thing." Liszt spoke over them again. The teens looked at him, and he could already feel the daggers of death poking him in the back. "I… Already told them we'd accept the request." He laughed nervously.

"You what?!" The group was already back at his desk and yelling at him, not giving him a chance to try and speak. Liszt crawled out of his chair and backed up into a wall, hoping that they would stop yelling, but this wasn't the case. He had to resort to yelling over them once again.

"Wait just a minute!" He yelled. Ryouko, Ringo and Ryoushi quieted down, giving him only minutes to speak. "N-Now I know it seems rash, but if this is done right we could save some innocent kids and put a terrible man in jail for the rest of his life. Whether it's in Japan or America, trafficking humans is a serious offence, especially if they're children."

"So all you want us to do is go to Raida and get kidnapped?" Ringo hissed at him.

"Well, there's another thing. Ringo, you won't be going to the school. It'll only be Ryouko and Ryoushi." Liszt began to dig his nails into the wood of the wall, hoping maybe it would do something, or at least anything.

"Only us? But why only us?" Ryouko asked.

"Well, here's the last problem. You see, Ringo is quite small, and it's obvious she's a girl, while Ryouko, on the other hand, if she put on some make-up and boys clothes, would look just like a guy-"

"Raida is an all-boys school?!" Ryouko burst with anger.

"Oh, now I know why that name sounds familiar! My great grandfather graduated from there!" Ryoushi happily beamed with his knowledge. Ryouko shot a glare at him and he backed away into a corner.

"N-No, no don't stare at me!" The _"brave"_ hunter cried into his arms.

"Well, it's not that bad. You and Ryoushi will have your own dorm room so you won't be around any strangers-"

"You're putting me in a dorm with **him**?!" Ringo grabbed Ryouko's arms and held a firm grip on her as she pulled at her to kill poor Liszt who was trying to get away from the wall. Ryoushi had seemed slightly horrified by the news, yet at the same time, slightly happy. He made it seem like he really didn't know which emotion to feel, while Ryouko seemed to feel nothing but hatred towards the idea… But mainly Liszt.

"Ryouko, calm down! It can't be all that bad!" Ringo tried to remain positive.

"How can it not be bad?!" Ryouko griped out.

"Well, be happy you're staying with Ryoushi and not some random guy who could find out your secret!" Ryouko stopped after hearing this, and she did have a point. It was better that way after all. She wouldn't have to worry twenty-four seven about hiding her secret from some strange guy. She sighed, letting her anger slowly boil away. Ringo let go and sighed too, happy that the pressure of Ryouko's incredible strength was gone.

"So… All we have to do is attend school?" Ryouko asked. Ryoushi, who finally calmed down from his fear of being stared at, went back to the others.

"Yeah. I mean, you'll have to look like a boy Ryouko, but it shouldn't be that hard. You'll need some ace wrap to cover your…" Liszt paused. "I-I mean you'll need a short wig, so no one sees your real hair." Ryouko growled, knowing Liszt was referring to her chest previously.

"I'm not wearing a wig." She hissed.

"Well then you'll have to cut your hair." Liszt said with no amount of remorse for her and her hair. Ryouko whined loudly, acting like a two year old.

"Oh, you'll also have to hide your unmentionables from Ryoushi, like bras or tampons or-" Liszt barely missed Ryouko's fist that only caught some of his hair. Ringo had quickly grabbed her again, followed by Ryoushi who was trying to stop her from killing their president.

"Well I'm glad we had this talk, you go to Raida on the thirteenth, make sure to pack your toothbrush, bye!" Once Liszt saw the opportunity, he ran from the wall and away from the girls and Ryoushi.

"Get back here you bastard!" Ryouko yelled out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm really sorry for the terribly long update to this story! I almost forgot about it until**

**someone commented on it. I was like, "Oh yeah, I should finish this." XD This was going to be a much shorter chapter than original intended, but I just kept writing and writing. *Sighs* But here it is! Hopefully you guys don't mind 4,775 words? It'll keep you busy? XD Also, I did not proof read this~! So if you see mistakes, let me know and I'll fix them. ^^ So yeah. My last month of school was utter chaos, but I am officially a graduate! Woot! I'm done! Now I can continue with important things. X'D Alright, I'm done blabbering.**

**Ja ne~**

* * *

**The Great Request**

**Chapter 2: First Day of School**

The gates to Raida Academy were open, letting in all the new students, from children to teens, into the open schoolyard. The school yard was fenced with two paths wrapping around a large garden with beautiful, multicolored flowers and well-made topiaries. The building itself, hidden behind some Sakura trees in full blossom and a pond, was huge. Its design was very futuristic with the round dome for the roof and freshly painted, bright colored walls, completed with the multiple stairs leading up to the high archways that the three teens thought were the doors.

The clunks of suitcases from the students dragging them along added with the loud talking, chatter, or laughter from everybody made it loud in the area, only adding to the anxiety Ryoushi and Ryouko felt. Ringo, however, was humming contently like nothing was wrong on such a sunny and normal day.

Normal?

Oh how Ryouko just detested the thought of any of this being normal. Ryouko stopped for a moment on the third stair of the stair case, making the others paused as she reached up and itched her head.

"Awe damn it," She hissed inward as she pushed her short bangs from her face.

"What's wrong, Ryouko?" Ringo asked.

"This stupid short hair! How the hell do you people deal with it anyways?" Ryouko huffed and fixed her bangs to sit away from her eyes. She was obviously pointing this out to Ryoushi and Ringo, whose short blue and red hairs were perfectly made for their heads.

"Well, it's better because it's manageable, and short so you don't have to brush as much for pull out nasty tangles." Ringo stated.

"It's good for me because it helps me… Uh, hide?" Ryoushi mumbled with a bright blush.

"Well we all know that, Ryoushi." Ringo giggled to Ryoushi's statement, which she thought was cute. Ryouko grabbed her suitcase and roughly pulled it up the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep laughing! It's not like this is easy." Ryouko yanked her suitcase about while stomping up the stairs.

"Well for Ryoushi, this will be a piece of cake." Ringo smiled and said. Ryoushi opened his mouth to say something, but then realizing that what he said could easily come out wrong and it would end with his face against a stair, he closed his mouth and stayed quiet.

Ryouko went ahead of them, making the two follow behind at a brisk pace. Ringo, the one not carrying anything other than a small backpack on her back, was quick to get to her. Ryoushi tugged his own suitcase until he was back with the two girls… One pretending to be a boy.

As they went about going up the stairs, completely ignoring the people around them who gave them momentary stares, Ryouko tugged her suitcase forcefully; making sure Ryoushi and Ringo understood how irritated she was. Doing this caused the weak lock on the side of her suitcase to unclasp. Another yank and the lid opened, letting her _girl_ clothes fall out along the stairs as they walked.

"I don't get why Liszt had to make me do this. Why not Taro?" She huffed.

"Well, if Taro were in an all-boys school, he'd probably kill himself." Ringo stated. Oh how right she was. Had Taro been placed into an all boy school, he may just have done that.

They made it to the top of the stairs and finally had a chance to breathe. Ryouko slumped over her open suitcase, unaware of what developed behind her.

"Uh, excuse me." The three teens turned to see a boy, no older than them with black hair down to his shoulders standing behind them. He held up an article of clothing, eyeing Ryouko with question in his gaze. It took a moment for Ryouko to realize what happened, and when she did, her cheeks flushed the darkest shade of red Ringo or Ryoushi had seen on her before.

"A-Ah!" Was all Ryouko could get out.

"You have… A very peculiar taste in fashion…" He held up her white underwear with the panda paw prints on the sides and held it out for her. Ryouko jogged down the stairs and snatched her underwear from him before anyone else could see them.

"I-It's not what it looks like!" She blurted quickly, her face still red. She didn't even bother to try and use the boy voice that she worked so hard on getting down… Well, was forced to learn. The boy tilted his head down, as if waiting for an answer as to what she was saying it was. "… It's a handkerchief!" She bellowed.

Ringo smacked her forehead.

"I didn't think we'd be out of the game on the first day." Ryoushi murmured under his breath.

"… Right…" The boy said, lifting his head back up. "Look, just be careful with your stuff. If you keep waving your... _'Clothing' _around like that and people will think you're a girl." The boy smiled and patted Ryouko's shoulder. Before walking up the stairs, he stopped with his hand still on her shoulder. He squeezed her shoulder, slightly frowning.

"Yeah… Be _really_ careful." He then walked up the stairs and left without another word.

Ryouko waited for a moment, her underwear being squeezed between her fists which had gone white from the lack of blood. After a few more moments of horror, she let out a **very** heavy sigh of relief and nearly sank to her knees.

"Oh goodness…" Ringo sighed.

"That's like in a movie!" Ryoushi said in exasperation. "How did we get away with that?" He asked. Ryouko picked up the other things that had fallen out of her suitcase off of the stairs. Luckily for her, nothing else were girlish, most were plain t-shirts that resembled boy's clothes. She stuffed them back in her suitcase and made sure the lock was as secure as a lock could be. Once done, she trudged away without another word.

"Hey, wait up Ryouko!" Ringo called and started chasing after her. Ryoushi then pulled his suitcase up the last of the stairs to go after them.

"Wait guys slow down!" He yelled. For Ringo it was easy. She wasn't carrying luggage around with her. Ryouko was completely flustered by what just happened and was holding onto her suitcase with a death grip so it wouldn't open. This left Ryoushi with no real motive to move as fast as them. Eventually, though, he caught up and finally got a chance to breathe. By the time this happened, they were already in the dorm section of their new school.

The halls were crowded with all of the new students of the semester. Some were people who knew each other from the previous years. Others were new students like Ryoushi and Ryouko who knew nothing about the place and had no idea where to go. They looked just as lost as they did. And as they walked through the large hallways, the new students all had one look on their faces: surprise.

"Wow, quite an expensive set up, isn't it?" Ringo asked. Ryoushi and Ryouko looked around the halls of the dorm area. They were long, expansive and expensive just like Ringo said. Each section of room doors were separated by pillars which were each decorated by name plates for each student, plus a light fixture over the names to light up the hallway.

The floors were hard wood oak floors, glossed over to shine and be protected. Around each door were small floor lights, much like ones you would find at a movie theater on the steps. This was to help anyone to see where they were going in the dark, though no one should be out after hours. The walls were a light blue, almost like the sky, and near the ceiling were panels with hand drawn birds.

"Looks like someone is over compensating." Ryouko mumbled.

"Maybe, but remember, this _"someone"_ is the person we are after. So keep your heads together." Ringo reminded. Ryouko groaned. "Ryoushi, do you still have that slip of paper Liszt gave us?" Ringo asked.

"Uh, oh yeah. It's right here." Ryoushi fished in his new school uniform pocket before finally finding the piece of paper Ringo was talking about. Ringo took it from him and examined it carefully.

"Hm… Looks like you guys are on the third floor, dorm number two-sixteen." Ringo said.

"Third floor?" Ryouko groaned. "Great, more stairs…"

"There are some elevators over there if you want to use those, Ryouko." Ryoushi mumbled, pointing to the elevators he mentioned. Ryouko looked over to them, watching as a few dozen guys were huddled around it, trying hard to get on all at once.

"… On second thought, the stairs sound better." She said. The others agreed with her and went to the emergency stairs. There weren't as many people in there, so the tension for Ryouko wasn't as bad. She could relax a little knowing that not everyone would be crowded around her. There were only a few people who passed by them as they made their way to the third floor.

They walked through the door to see that the floor was just as busy as it was on the first floor. There were boys everywhere, and almost no way to walk through the traffic without a suitcase going over your foot.

"Please tell me our room is somewhere around here." Ryouko groaned, rubbing her foot against her leg. Ringo stood on her tiptoes to stare over the heads of all the boys, but being so small, she couldn't see a thing.

"I don't know, I can't see anything!" She exclaimed. Ryoushi looked around through his bangs at each door until he saw the one that belonged to them. Room two-sixteen was only a few doors away.

"This way," He pointed and said. The two girls (minus Ryouko in disguise) followed close behind him. Pushing and shoving some guy out of the way to some harsh words exchanged, they finally made it through and wasted no time in getting through the door and shutting it so they could all be safe.

Once the door was shut, all three of them fell to their bottoms to relax, and occasional sigh being let out in the quiet room.

"I've never had any issues like that when moving to a new dorm room." Ringo mumbled.

"Are all guys normally that… Stupid?" Ryouko asked, not intending to insult Ryoushi.

"Ah, well, I've never been in this kind of situation before, but… I've never seen anything like this." Ryoushi pushed his bangs from his face and leaned his head against the door. They could still hear all of the guys in the hallways yelling loudly and running around.

"How are we going to survive this?" Ryouko asked.

"You have no choice you guys. This is a mission we accepted, and we're doing this all the way through." Ringo stood up and lifted her fist in the air. "So get up and let's do this!" She cheered. Ryouko and Ryoushi stared at her with un-amused faces.

"Uh huh…" Ryouko mumbled.

"Come on, let's get you unpacked!" Ringo picked up Ryouko's forgotten suitcase and tugged it away from the door. Now away from the hustle of what was their new school life, the two teens finally got the peaceful chance to look at their new room.

"Holy crap!" Ryouko exclaimed. "This is where we're staying?" She asked. Ringo turned to look at her, then to the room that was large and spacious.

"Yeah, didn't you look at the brochure yet?" She asked.

"No," Ryouko looked over to Ryoushi who seemed just as surprised as she did.

"I never got the chance to see it myself." Ryoushi shrugged his shoulders and stood up. He patted off his pants for no particular reason and helped Ryouko stand up. They looked around to see their room.

Not only was it the size of the president's office, but it was already furnished as if it were an apartment. There were two beds; one was up a set of round stairs that led up to a floor furnished with a desk, bed and wardrobe for clothes. The desk was built into the wall and extended out where a computer or laptop could be placed, and built into the wall were shelves. A chair was already placed there; nothing special about it. The bed was already made with thin blankets and covers that could be used or exchanged at the users wish. The whole floor the bed sat on was carpeted and looked really soft. There was a rug in the middle of it under a ceiling light.

The bottom floor was just as nice. The desk wasn't built into the wall like the upper floor, but it was a desk itself standing out. The chair and bed were the same, along with the sheets for the bed. There was a standing lamp however instead of a ceiling lamp.

And if that wasn't enough, the rest of the room had a couch, two plush atamans and large television sitting in the center. Two more desks were placed by the side against the wall and there were shelves standing up straight by them filled with the school books they would be using in the subjects they'd be studying. The school must have already known what students go where and what they'd be studying.

"I don't think my grandfather ever mentioned how… Nice this place was." Ryoushi murmured under his breath.

"Along with the new principal, a lot has been refurbished. Apparently this place was run down before he came long." Ringo tugged Ryouko's suitcase to the middle of the room next to the couch. "Another thing the staff is suspicious of. They wonder how he got all the money to fix this place up." Ringo added.

"At least we won't suffer too much…" Ryouko said. Inside herself though, she was blowing up with excitement over the room they got to stay in. She wondered if Ryoushi was excited like she was and wasn't showing it either.

"So, who wants the top bed?" Ringo asked. Ryouko kept quiet and looked over to Ryoushi, letting him get the first pick. He saw her questioning gaze and blushed. He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously.

"Ah, I don't care which I get. I don't mind either way really." He said. Ringo looked over to Ryouko who thought about it and shrugged.

"I guess I'll take it." She said and lifted her suitcase off of the ground.

"Ryoushi, that means you'll take the bottom bunk." Ringo said.

"Alright then." He nodded and took his stuff as Ryouko went up to her floor. She was surprised with how nice it was, and yet still big enough for her to stand up straight in. She let her suitcase sit against the bed as she sat down. She paused for a moment before falling fully on the bed.

'_These beds… Are so nice!'_ She held back a muffled scream of excitement.

"So, when do we start heading off to classes and what not?" Ryoushi asked as he pulled his backpack off of his back and set it on his bed.

"It should be by the weekend when you get your schedule and then on Monday you get to start your classes. At least that's what Liszt said." Ringo said.

"So we get a whole week to relax before school starts?" Ryouko rolled over onto her stomach and asked.

"I guess so," Said Ringo. A thought crossed Ryouko's mind as her statement was confirmed.

'_A whole week of living together with Ryoushi… This is going to be difficult to get used to.'_

"Alright, well I guess my time here is up." Ringo said.

"You're leaving already?" Ryoushi asked, pausing from his unpacking to look at Ringo.

"Yeah. I was given the name from Liszt as to who I was to go to and tell about you guys and your situation. Some of the teachers here know why you're here and others don't. So I have to go inform those who do that you're here and what your names are." Ringo said. "So you guys get unpacked, alright? I'll come back Sunday with information from Liszt."

Ringo flashed her big smile to her two friends and retreated to the room door.

"So behave yourselves!" She chirped.

"See you later, Ringo." Ryoushi waved a timid hand to Ringo. Ryouko waved her hand when Ringo looked at her, but she didn't say anything. She was too nervous to say anything.

She was so used to living with Ringo that now living with someone else was a little… Scary. And to top it off, she was living with a boy. A boy who confessed his love for her a few months before hand.

'_How am I going to survive this?'_ She wondered to herself. Ringo opened the door, and as soon as she did, the yelling of the boys in the hall echoed into the room loudly. She sighed before walking into the mess of men, but poked her head in one last time.

"Oh, and Ryouko?" She asked.

"Yeah?" Ryouko lifted her head up from the bed and looked at her small friend.

"You may want to try and do something about those dreams of yours. If you start talking in your sleep again like you did a few weeks ago… Well the tension in here will get really bad." The little red head flashed her smile again with a laugh.

Ryouko's face went as red as Ringo's hair was. She unlaced her shoe and tossed it at her, but the girl shut the door before it could hit her.

"God, Ringo!" She yelled. Ringo popped her head in one more time.

"See you Sunday!" She yelled and shut the door again before anything else could be thrown at her. Ryouko flushed a deeper color and shoved her head into her new pillow. She huffed in irritation, trying to relax. She couldn't seem to, though. Why did Ringo have to go and get that idea into her head? She had pretty much lost the whole thought, and now it was back.

It proposed a whole new problem too. God forbid, what were to happen if she had that dream again? Ryoushi is sleeping in the bed under her. What if he heard?

Ryouko lifted her head up for a moment so she could breathe. As she did, she could hear the rustling of Ryoushi down on the floor below her. She crawled over to the railing to look down and see him unpacking his stuff from his suitcase. Despite the situation, he didn't seem to have any issues with it. Or rather, if he did, he didn't let on about it.

"How long do you think this will take?" Ryouko asked. Ryoushi stopped unpacking and looked up to see Ryouko looking down at him from the railing of her floor.

"I don't know. I guess it depends on when this guy tries anything." He said, like it wasn't a problem.

"What if he doesn't try anything though? What if he goes through the whole year without kidnapping us?" Ryouko assumed.

"We could always try and provoke him." Ryoushi interjected. Ryoushi had a point. But then again, so did Ryouko.

What would happen if the guy didn't try to kidnap anyone? What if he didn't try to sell anyone in the black market? Would they be forced to provoke him until he did it, or would they have to wait out the whole year? And what if…

And what if nothing worked and they'd be forced to stay another year?

"Is something wrong, Ryouko?" Ryoushi asked. Ryouko didn't notice until now that she had a rather worried look on her face. When she noticed, she left the railing and pulled her backpack off.

"Just fine… I'm just trying to figure out what we're going to do." She mumbled.

"… I guess for now we just stay here and get on with life like normal. We go to school, eat, and sleep, live. Just until Liszt tells us what to do next." Ryoushi said. Ryouko opened her mouth to say something, but there was another knock on the door.

Ryouko looked up, eyes widening with hope at the thought that Ringo was coming back to get her out of here when her hopes crashed down. Two guys in Raida uniforms walked into their room, eyes searching for the new students. One of the guys was very familiar to Ryouko.

"Welcoming committee!" The cheered in unison. Ryouko squealed in fear and dropped to her floor, hoping the boy from earlier didn't see her.

"Welcome new students!" The shorter boy with short blond hair said.

"Yes, welcome to Raida academy, where-" The boy from earlier caught a glance of Ryouko peaking her head over her bed. "Oh hey! Aren't you the guy from earlier?" He pointed up to Ryouko and said.

'_Crap…'_ Ryouko and Ryoushi both thought. Ryouko sighed and stood up before feeling stupid for trying to hide.

"You are! You're the soft boy from earlier! The one with the fun little fashion sense!" The boy openly blurted out.

"S-Soft…?" Ryouko gritted her teeth together in irritation. "Yeah, that's… Me." She whispered the last part out.

"Eh… So you two already know each other?" The blond boy next to him asked.

"Yeah, this is the boy I ran into earlier." The boy said. "Oh yeah, I never did get your name, Softie!" He said.

"The name is… R-Ryouko, not softie," She hissed.

"Ryouko huh…" The blond mumbled. "What a girlie name. Well, this idiot here is Aguri." The boy said. Aguri elbowed his friend in the side.

"Who the hell are ya calling idiot, dipshit?" He asked. Ryouko bent down to the railing again and motioned for Ryoushi to come over. He stepped against his bed and pulled on the railing so he could be close to Ryouko.

"Nice mouths on them. What are we going to do?" Ryouko asked in a panicked whisper.

"Act normal. They don't seem to notice so just go with it." Ryoushi whispered back.

"Ah piss off man!" Aguri hissed.

"What the hell kind of welcoming committee is this?" Ryouko asked, slightly disgusted. She didn't bother trying out her boyish voice. She had already squealed like a girl in front of Aguri, so why try bothering with it now?

"Ah, sorry man. I've been living with this guy four years now. It's hard trying not to kill him." The blond said. "I'm Adam." He said.

"Adam?" Ryoushi questioned.

"Yeah. I'm a transfer student from America." He said.

"You don't look very American to me." Ryouko mumbled, intending to insult him, hoping he would leave sooner.

"Ah, yeah well, my parents raised me in America. I'm Japanese on my father's side." Adam rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Yep, a nice piece of American white trash!" Aguri wrapped his arm around Adam's shoulder and said. Adam sighed and elbowed him back.

"Well this was a good first impression." He griped. "So, what's your name?" He asked and looked at Ryoushi.

"I'm Ryoushi Morino." He said.

"Ah Ryoushi, good to meet ya." Aguri said.

"Likewise."

"Do you two know each other already?" Adam asked. Ryoushi and Ryouko looked at each other, trying to come up with a story at the same time without having to say anything out loud.

"Uh… Yeah. We met in Kyoto." Ryouko improvised.

"Kyoto? Wow, what brings you all the way to Tokyo?" Aguri asked.

"I like to travel… Ryouko convinced me on coming here for the year so s-… He wouldn't be alone." Ryoushi instantly caught himself before making the mistake of calling Ryouko by a feminine honorific.

"Cool, cool. Pretty cool," Adam nodded his head. "Well, now that introductions are done, we wanted to let you know about how some things go on here. There's a list on the back of your door with schedules of breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It also tells you the days when there isn't any class time, and detention times or tutoring and where they are held. If you both look to the desks over there, there's a pamphlet with the same stuff, but it also tells you about school regulations and rules." He said.

"Yeah, and also, speaking as a senior, you should know that the janitors here have surprise days of inspections where they go through all your crap, looking for porn or drugs or anything against the rules. So if you're the type who does that shit, **don't**, because they're smart, they will catch you. They're all like, _eighty_ years old so they know the all of the tricks in the book… _Trust me_." Aguri dropped his head with a sigh. "I've been suspended several times for being caught with porn." He says.

"Gross…" Ryouko mumbled, too quiet for the two of them to hear, but loud enough for Ryoushi to hear.

"You guys aren't that type, are ya?" Adam asked.

"No sir, we aren't." Ryoushi said.

"Well then there shouldn't be any problems. Oh, and the books over there are for _studying_. The school is seriously strict on grades. I heard from the class dorm advisor that with Damian sensei as our principal this year, he's really bringing down the hammer." Adam warned. Ryoushi looked up to Ryouko who already nodded her head.

'_So his name is Damian… That's a start…'_ Ryoushi thought.

"Many more rooms to go to. Let's go." Adam said and turned to leave.

"Yeah, yeah I'm comin'." Aguri said. "Oh yeah, opening ceremony is tomorrow at twelve after lunch. It's all boring rules and shit, but it's there and if you don't go you could get into trouble. So go. See ya later!" He said. "Oh yeah, bye softie!" He called just as the door shut.

Ryouko's face flushed in irritation again. She buried her face into her pillow and screamed.

"Well that was… Uncomfortable." Ryoushi mumbled. Ryouko screamed one more time. "Ryouko, be careful with that. If anyone hears you screaming they're going to be suspicious." Ryoushi warned, implying how much of a girl-like scream she had. Ryouko stopped and lifted her head up.

"I'm not here for even an hour and I've already got a reputation here. This sucks so much." She whined.

"It's only for a little while." Ryoushi said, climbing up the stairs to the floor of Ryouko's bed. Ryouko unconsciously moved over for him and he sat at the edge of her bed. "The faster we catch Damian, the faster we can get back to Otogi Bana city and back home." He assured.

Ryouko sat up and sighed. She leaned over her legs which hung over the bed.

"The longer we stay here, the more dangerous it'll be." Ryouko mumbled.

"Yeah, I know…" Ryoushi nodded his head. "We should probably get our stories straight, especially if anyone asks how we met. They need to believe our stories." Ryoushi instructed.

"Good idea… Thought let's do that tomorrow before opening ceremony. I don't want to deal with that right now." Ryouko mumbled

"Right. Tomorrow. Then we can get it over with and go home. Right?" He asked.

"You sound like Ringo." Ryouko murmured. Ryoushi laughed weakly.

"Sorry. I was trying to think of what she would say in this position…" He paused, waiting to see if Ryouko had anything to add. She didn't. "You want me to help you unpack?" He asked.

Ryouko almost agreed to it, but then when she remembered the things in her bag and suitcase that made her a _girl_ and she shook her head.

"Nah, I got it. You go take care of your stuff." She said and smiled. Ryoushi nodded his head and stood up to leave.

Ryouko did as she said and began to unpack. The first thing she wanted to do was hide all evidence that she was a girl in the first place. Taking out the items which did that, she looked around her floor. At first she thought hiding them in the drawer would be enough, but then she remembered what Aguri said. She decided against it.

'_A place where they won't look.'_ She thought. She thought maybe she could tear a spot in the mattress and hide them there, but that would be too obvious. Maybe she was overthinking this? She sighed and set her stuff aside. Maybe she would come across a place while unpacking her stuff. _'Maybe it would just be better to hide my stuff in some secret pocket in my book bag when I need it?'_

She sighed. This was going to take forever.

* * *

**A/N: And now a word from your sponsor:**

**... Damian and Adam... Was I drunk whe picking those names? Really? XD**

**Edit 7/3/13: I forgot your song~ XD**

** watch?v=xQSsa8eIXqg&list=PL4BEE49D01523EB11&index=193**


End file.
